Hermione's secret admirer
by Princess T1
Summary: In Hermione's 6th. year she goes for a new look and becomes quite popular. Then a secret admirer sends her letters, flowers, candy during class and admires from afar. When she finds out who it is she is shocked and wonders if she could ever except him.
1. Sixth year WOW!

Hey wassup yall, this is my first fanfic. If you don't like it don't be so harsh, tell me what needs to be improved. So read enjoy and please review. The first chapter may seem boring but the 2 chapter is way better.  
  
Thank You ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own in anyway Harry Potter or any of the characters.  
  
It is the begining of a new school year. Everyone is kissing and hugging their family as they once again board the Hogwarts Express on platform 9 3/4 to go back to Hogwarts. A buzz about the new school year and who goes with who is floating around as the students board the train.  
  
Harry and Ron are sitting in their usual car waiting for Hermione to come as the train pulls out. Then suddenly a lot of cheering, hooting and hollering comes from the hallway of the train. "Hey Harry, what do you think is going on" asked Ron. "I don't know, lets find out" said Harry. Harry and Ron stuck their head out of the car door and to their surprise they saw why everyone was cheering and hooting. "Wow Harry isn't that the most prettiest girl you have ever seen" asked Ron. "Yeah it is. I wonder who it is though" said Harry. Next thing Harry and Ron knew the pretty and popular girl was walking in their direction. "Oh my god, Ron do you know who that is" asked Harry. " I do now " replied Ron. "Thats Hermione !"  
  
"Hi Harry, hi Ron, did you miss me" asked Hermione. "Ugh ugh... I mean yeah we did" said Harry. "Hermione you look great absolutely beautiful" said Ron. "Thank you. You guys don't look bad yourself" said Hermione. "So, what did you do all summer" Harry asked. " We only got one owl from you" added Ron. "Well, this  
  
summer I was with Victor Krum and his family. I met his sisters they are really nice. They gave me a wonderful makeover with the help of a little magic and muggle hair care products" said Hermione. I see, you look really great" replied Ron. "Yeah I do. Victor's sisters said it will make him like me a lot more" said Hermione. Harry continues to stare at Hermione in aww. "Harry is there something wrong, is my hair messed up" asked Hermione. "No your perfect" replied Harry. Hermione blushed. "Oh brother" said Ron.  
  
******************** They finally arrived at Hogsmede and took the carriages to the castle. Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat in silence. They went into the Great Hall the sorting was done and they ate their feast. ********************  
  
After the feast the trio started walking up to the common room. When they went through the portrait there was a hustle and bustle in the common room. As soon as they entered and everyone saw Hermione they started cheering. "Hey Hermione, you look great. Maybe we can share fashion tips" asked Lavender. "Um, yeah sure" replied Hermione. "Hi Hermione, how does being popular feel" Dennis Creevey  
  
asked. "Popular her" Ron and Harry asked surprised. "Yeah, she was voted most popular and prettiest for the sixth years" replied a seventh year Gryffindor. "Wow this is going to be a very interesting year" replied Hermione. After 3 hours of partying they finally decided tot go to bed. All Hermione could think about was how the rest of the upcoming year would go and how her sweet heart Victor Krum was doing. She was going to have to write to him in the morning.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Plz review and the second chapter shall be put up very soon. Thanx to guys and gals and J.K. Rowling you inspired me to create this fanfic. =) ^_^ 


	2. The Slumber party

Okay everyone, you can stop waiting now, the second chapter is up. So read, enjoy and review. The third chapter will be up in about a three weeks. ^_^ When you see a parenthesis ( ) and a name in their it is what someone is thinking. =D  
  
Disclaimer: I in no way own Harry Potter. I do own the plot though.  
  
"Good morning Harry, good morning Ron" said Hermione. "Good morning" they both replied. "Um Harry, would you mind if I borrowed Hedwig" asked Hermione. "No, not at all. You can borrow her" replied Harry. "Thanks Harry, your the best" replied Hermione. "I will meet you guys at breakfast soon" said Hermione. "Okay" replied Ron. Hermione went up to the owlery. She accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh sorry I didn't see, oh its you, get out of my way Malfoy" said Hermione. "Its the little filthy popular mudblood" said Malfoy. "Leave me alone Malfoy" said Hermione. "You bumped into me mudblood. Watch where your going next time, because I won't be so nice" said Malfoy. Malfoy sneered and walked off. (Hermione: Oh, I cannot stand that boy.) (Malfoy: Wow Hermione looks really good. I want to get with her, but how. She doesn't like me. I have to come up with a foul-proof plan to get her to love me.) When Hermione made it to the owlery she started to write her letter.  
  
********************  
  
Dear Victor,  
How are you doing ? Even though we spent the whole summer together I still miss you. Thanks to your sisters I am the most prettiest girl that is a sixth year. The first day of school I was voted the most popular for my grade. I think the reason that I am popular is because I go out with you. The girls in Gryffindor are throwing a slumber party for me. I hope you will write back soon.  
  
Love  
Hermione Granger  
  
********************  
  
"Oh Hedwig, can you please deliver this message to Victor Krum for me. I"ll give you a treat" said Hermione. Hermione gave the treat to Hedwig. "Thank you Hedwig" said Hermione. Off Hedwig flew into the early morning sky. Hermione headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. She sat down at the table with Harry and Ron. "So what class do we have first" Hermione asked. "Well we have Herbology, then Divinatations and double Potions after. Thats only the morning" replied Ron. "Well lets go to herbology then" said Harry. "Hi Hermione". Hermione spun around to see who it was. "Oh hello Ginny" said Hermione. "Hey Hermione the Gryffindor girls are having the slumber party and we were wondering if you could share some of your beauty tips with us" asked Ginny. "Yeah sure, no problem" replied Hermione. "Thanks Hermione" with that Ginny runs off.  
  
The day passes by quickly and finally its lunch time. "Outside is so nice, lets eat and then go visit Hagrid" said Hermione. "Thats a good idea" said Harry. "Hey Ron are you coming along" asked Harry. "Yes of course" replied Ron. Three ate then went to visit Hagrid. "Hello Hagrid" said the three together. "Hello Harry, Hermione and Ron. What brings you to my house out here ?" asked Hagrid. "It was a nice day and we thought we should visit you" said Hermione. "Well thats mighty nice of you guys" said Hagrid. "Well I must be off, need to catch some more skewert. I overheard you kids got a shock out of learning about them" said Hagrid. "Bye then" said Harry. "I hate those creatures. They are really painful said Ron. "Okay guys, we need to get back to the castle for double potions with no one other than Snape" said Hermione. "Do you think he became nicer over the summer" Ron asked sarcastically. "No way. Snape will forever be mean to us" replied Harry.  
  
Off to the castle they went into the dungeons. "Harry every year we get potions with Slytherin, why?" Ron asked. "I don't know. But all I know is that it is annoying" said Harry. "Okay class today we will be making a vanishing potion. This potion allows you to stay vanished for 3 hours. We will be testing it on bats. I shall be pairing you up in groups of two. Potter and Weasly, Crabbe and Goyle, oh yes Granger and Malfoy" said Professor Snape. "Hells no, I do not want to be partners with Malfoy. I rather be partners with Neville" said Hermione. "Ms. Granger watch your tone language with me. I will cost a spell on you so fast your tongue will fall out" said Professor Snape. "If you don't like it get out and go to Professor Mcgonagall. Its your choice Ms. Granger" said Professor Snape. " Fine whatever, but I won't like it" said Hermione. Malfoy grins to himself. (Malfoy: Yes she is going to work with me. Is my hair okay, my breath smell good. Yup okay great. I must act like myself so no one will suspect anything.) Hermione sat down trying not to look at Malfoy. "Hermione lets try to make the best out of this situation. I don't wanna work with you, you don't want to work with me" said Malfoy. " Fine lets get this over with" said Hermione. Snape went around finished paring everyone, and he passed out the instructions and ingredients. "You have 1 hour and 15 minutes to prepare and test your potions. Call me when your ready for your bats" said Snape. Hermione and Malfoy worked relatively well. They prepared, tested and succeeded in making their portion. (Hermione: Wow Malfoy actually has a nice side. Wonder why he won't let it show sometimes ?) (Malfoy: She is so pretty and I think she is enjoying working with me. I need to get her alone. I need to work on getting her. I'll write her a letter and put it in her potions book.) Everyone got up and left the dungeons after class. "Hey Hermione how was working with Malfoy. Looks like you two were getting along" said Ron. "I did it so I wouldn't get in trouble, anyway Malfoy didn't bother me" said Hermione. Harry Hermione and Ron went to dinner.  
  
"Hey Hermione remember tonight is the slumber party" said Ginny. "Oh yeah I remember, it starts after dinner right" said Hermine. "Yeah it does" said Ginny. "I will meet you in the dorm room after" said Hermione. "Okay later" said Ginny. "Later" said Hermione. They ate dinner and headed upstairs. Hermione took a shower and came out in a baby blue silk pajamas that had baby black cats, moons, stars and witch hats on it. She had her hair in two long ponytails. Hermione had on a shiny light blue eye shadow on and lip gloss. Hermione walked down to the common room to say good night to Harry and Ron. "Wow Hermione you look good during the day and at night" said Harry. "Yeah you do" said Ron. "Thank you and good night guys" said Hermione. "Good night Hermione" said Ron. "Night Hermione" said Harry.  
  
Hermione smiled and went into the girls dorm room. When she arrived she saw the dorm room was decorated with streamers, balloons, chips and dip. Everyone started cheering and screaming. Hermione was getting compliments from left to right. Hermione you look great. Where did you get that pretty pajama outfit ? Hermione answered everyone's questions. Than they started the party. "Hey Hermione do you know any good games for slumber parties" asked Lavender. "Actually I do, it is called truth dare or double dare" said Hermione. "How do you play" said Ginny. "Well first you have to pick one of the three catorgories, truth dare or double dare. If you pick truth you have to tell the truth about a boy of the questionaires choice. Dare and the double is when you have to do whatever the questionaire tells you, if you don't do it you the consequences" said Hermione. "Hermione you be the questionaire" said Ginny. "Okay, lets start with Parvati. Dare double dare or truth" said Hermione. "Um double dare" said Parvati. "Okay. I want you to go into the boys dorm take this camera and lipstick then mark up one of the boys face and a picture" said Hermione. Magically a camera and lipstick appeared. "Okay go ahead" said Hermione. Parvati went and came back in three minutes. "I chose Neville, look at his picture" said Parvati. Everyone laughed. "Hermione this is a great game" said Lavender. The Gryffindor girls stayed up all night having fun eating and playing more games. The Gryffindor girls did not go to sleep until 3:30 in the morning. The next day all of the Gryffindor girls were late for class including Hermione because they slept late. 150 points were taken from Gryffindor and Neville was really embarrassed in the morning. Look on the bright side the girls thought it was all worth it.  
  
Thanx for reading plz review. Oh yeah i'm really sorry for the long delay but now it is up. Chapter 3 will be up soon. Don't worry you won't get another long delay. =) 


	3. The Drama Begins

Okay chapter 3 is up. Sorry it took so long had to study for mid-terms but I am back. I took to consideration what you suggested about Hermione and it is in. So like I always say read and plz. review. ~ This starts off and ends someone's thoughts ~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or the characters.  
  
"Thank goodness it is Saturday. No classes" said Ron. "Yeah no classes. Where is Hermione?" asked Harry. "I don't know" replied Ron. Everyone went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. When Harry and Ron reach the Great Hall they see that all of the Gryffindor girls look drop dead gorgeous. "I think that slumber party did wonders for them" said Ron. Boys from all of the other houses are coming over to the Gryffindor table to talk and flirt with the girls. Harry and Ron would have done the same but they were too busy looking for Hermione.  
  
Minutes later Hermione arrived. She was looking way better than the other girls. In Harry's opinion she was looking fine !! Hermione has straight silky brown hair, mascara on her eyes, she has on a short skirt and a halter top that is just above her belly button that shows off her curves. A couple of boys came over to Hermione and started flirting with her, but all she did was laugh and smile. Harry and Ron finally got to Hermione. They could not stop looking at her in aww. "Good morning you two" said Hermione. "Good morning Hermione" replied Harry and Ron. Everyone sat down to eat breakfast the they were off to enjoy the grounds. As they were eating an owl swooped down in front of Hermione. "Hey this is Victor's owl, he finally replied to my letter" said Hermione. Hermione took the letter from the owl and it flew off. When Hermione finished reading the letter mascara was running down her face. She left the letter on the table got up and ran out the Great Hall. Everyone saw what happened but paid no attention to it, except Draco. He got up and casually walked out of the Great Hall. When he got into the hallway he took off running to look for Hermione.  
  
Harry picked up the letter. "Wonder what it says" said Harry. "I don't know, must be really horrible for her to run out of here crying like that" said Ron. Harry read the letter out loud to Ron.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Hermione,  
I am writing this letter to tell you that we are over. This long distance relationship isn't really working. Besides I have gotten another girlfriend at my school. I hope we can still be friends though. Please don't be mad at me. I hope you understand what I am saying.  
  
Your Friend,  
Victor Krum  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That creep. He couldn't wait a month or at least two weeks before getting a new girlfriend" said Ron. " Hermione must really be hurting. Lets give her sometime to herself then we will go and look for her" said Harry.  
  
Hermione was in moaning Myrtle's bathroom crying her eyes out with mascara running all down her face. Moaning Myrtle was trying to console Hermione. "Oh Hermione it is okay. You'll find another boyfriend sooner than you expect" said Myrtle. "You really think so" said Hermione. "Yes I do. I may always moan and mope, but I know about these things. It happened to me once before, and before I knew it I had another boyfriend and he was in Hufflepuff. We didn't last long though, but it was a good relationship" said Myrtle. "Thanks Myrtle your the best" said Hermione. With that said and done moaning Myrtle went off to her toilet.  
  
Draco had followed the sound of crying and help from the portraits to find Hermione. He went into the girls bathroom and saw her. ~She even looks good with mascara running down her face~ Draco decided to make his move after moaning Myrtle left. He wrote a note and left it where he thought Hermione would see it. Draco ran off when he heard Hermione get up. Hermione started to leave moaning Myrtle's bathroom, she saw the envelope on the floor addressed to her. It said;  
  
Hermione I have really liked you ever since I saw you. I don't know why you ran out of the Great Hall crying, but I hope you are okay. A beautiful girl like you should not be crying. I really want you to meet me. I am hoping that maybe we can become a couple. I'll write you soon to see how you are doing and to tell you where to meet me. When you see me I hope you can accept me for who I am and not what I have done in the past.  
  
From your,  
  
Secret admirer  
  
Hermione walked out the bathroom with a smile on her face. When she got up to the common room she saw Harry and Ron. "You look very happy" said Ron. "How come your in such a good mood in such a short time lapse" said Harry. Hermione smiled and handed them the letter. "Well Hermione, every beauty has her day and today is yours" said Harry. "Would you guys like to walk around the grounds for awhile" asked Hermione. "Sure lets go" said Ron. "Wait I have to wash off this makeup first" said Hermione. Hermione washed her face and then they were off. Draco saw Hermione walking with Harry and Ron with a smile on her face. ~ I knew the letter would have done the trick ~ Draco smiled to himself and went about his business with Crabbe and Goyle.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Well this is the end of the chapter. Gimme gimme your reviews plz. Ideas and comments are always welcomed. Isn't this story getting SPICY !! ^_^ =P 


	4. Face 2 Face

Early Sunday morning Hermione wakes up to the sound of tapping on her window. She gets up out of her bed puts on her robe and goes to the window. Hermione opens the window and an amber colored owl flies in and lands on the table. There is a letter attached to the owls leg and Hermione takes it off. The owl then flies off.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear Hermione,  
Riddle me this, riddle me that. My dear, my sweet the first place to meet is your favorite place in Hogwarts. You always have your nose in it and it helps to make you the most smartest girl ever. Go to this place and find your favorite book that goes by these initials H.A.H., and find the next letter between pages 285 and 286. Till the end my sweet. To meet me you must play my game.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione smiled to herself, she put on her clothes and went downstairs to the common room. There she met Harry and Ron. "Good morning" Hermione said cheerfully. "Hi Hermione, how come your so happy" said Harry. Hermione didn't say anything all she did was hand the letter to Harry. Ron read over Harry's shoulder looked up and smiled at Hermione. "So are you going" asked Ron. "Of course I'm going" said Hermione. "Well good luck" said Harry.  
  
They went down to breakfast and talked about it some more. "Come lunch time I will start my quest" said Hermione. "Its obvious that its a riddle" said Harry. "Yeah I know. The first place I have to go is to the library. It is my favorite place in Hogwarts and my favorite book is Hogwarts A History. That's what the initials H.A.H. means" said Hermione. "I wonder how he knows so much. Looks like someone did their homework on Hermione and got an A+" said Ron. "Yeah I know, isn't it sweet though?" asked Hermione. "In a way yeah, it is" said Harry. "I think I'll go after lunch. I can't wait to meet my secret admirer. Tonight hopefully we will meet face 2 face" said Hermione. Good luck and have fun " said Ron. "Don't worry I will" said Hermione. Lunch time finally rolls around. Hermione eats lunch then she is off on her way.  
  
~First stop the library~ thinks Hermione to herself. Hermione walks up the Grand staircase to the library. "Hello" Hermione says to the librarian. "Hello Hermione, back again" said the librarian. "Yes, I'm just browsing" said Hermione. "Well call me if you need me dear" said the librarian. "Okay I will" said Hermione. Hermione went to the back and on the stand she found Hogwarts A History. She smiled and flipped to page 285 and found the next letter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To my sweetheart,  
You always cast a spell on me with your beauty. You warm my heart and soul. You are my sun on a rainy day. This letter won't be a riddle, I'll tell you where to go. Go to the charms classroom and look in your desk to find the last clue to this puzzle. Till the end my sweet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione took the letter waved good-bye to the librarian and ran off to find Harry and Ron. She found them exactly where she thought they would be, on the quidditch field. Hermione ran up to them and showed them the letter. "Isn't he so romantic and poetic? " asked Hermione. "Yeah he seems so. All of the girls must love him. You have a real catch on your hands Hermione" said Harry. "Rock on with your bad self" said Ron. "Bye guys, I'm off again. This time to the charms classroom!  
  
Hermione arrived in front of the charms classroom. She burst through the door and scared Professor Flitwick. "Oh Hermione what are you doing here? You scared me" said Professor Flitwick. "I just came to get something out of my desk" said Hermione. "Oh well, go ahead dear. I am just planning work for the week" said Professor Flitwick. Hermione got the letter and ran out of the classroom. She did not want to read the letter in front of Professor Flitwick. It was for her eyes only, and maybe Harry and Ron's because they were her best friends. She started reading the letter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
To My Future Novia,  
The last place you must go is where we have to meet. Go after dinner at 8:30p.m. Put on a gorgeous dress even though it doesn't matter what you wear, you look gorgeous no matter what. Meet me where the flowers are always in bloom. Every color known flower is in here. It is on the grounds and you have a class there. I will wait for you even if it takes an eternity.  
  
Secret Admirer  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
~He is so romantic. I can't wait to meet him and see who he is~ thought Hermione. I have got to plan what I am going to wear. Hermione runs back to the common room and bumps into Draco Malfoy of all people. They both fall on the ground and the letter falls from her hand. "Watch out where your going, your lucky I'm in a good mood" said Draco. Draco sees the letter and smiles to himself. Then he walks off. Hermione picks up the letter. ~Whatever, I will not let Malfoy ruin my mood~ thinks Hermione to herself. She continues on to the common room. When she gets there she tells Harry and Ron what happened then shows them the letter. "Go find your clothes and lay them out on your bed then" said Harry. "I am so happy and anxious" said Hermione. She ran up to her room and got busy.  
  
A hour later Hermione emerges into the common room. "Okay boys lets go to dinner, so I can get this show on the roll" said Hermione. They went down to the Great Hall with the rest of the Gryffindors. Hermione, Harry and Ron sat down at the table. From across the room at the Slytherin table Draco stares at Hermione and thinks about what is going to happen later. Everyone eats in silence. All Hermione can think about is meeting her mystery man. During dinner Draco gets up and walks out the Great Hall to get ready. Nobody seems to notice but Crabbe and Goyle. Finally dinner is over and Hermione runs up to the dormitory to get ready.  
  
Twenty-five minutes later at 8:25 p.m. Hermione emerges from the girls dorm room. Down in the common room Ron and Harry wait for her arrival. "Wow you look spectacular Hermione" said Ron. "Yeah you do. You look great" says Harry. "Thanks guys" says Hermione. Hermione has on a baby blue dress just above her knees, with a matching shawl. She also has on silver shoes with rhinestones on the straps and a silver necklace. Hermione has on a light blue eye shadow and light pink lipstick to bring out her lips even more. "Well I am off and I will be back later" said Hermione. "So I will assume you have figured out the riddle" asked Ron. "Yes I have actually it is quite easy. Obviously it is the greenhouses. That's the only place where flowers are always in bloom" said Hermione. "That's true" said Harry. "Well bye guys" said Hermione.  
  
So off she went to the greenhouses. Hermione had to sneak out of the castle and on to the grounds. Not a lot of prefects were out tonight. Hermione was glad for that. In front of the greenhouse Hermione stood and looked through the window. Lights were on and she saw someone in full black standing over the flowers. Hermione walked into the greenhouse.  
  
"Hello, hi, I feel kind of silly saying this but are you my secret admirer" said Hermione. With his back still turned he nodded his head yes. Finally he turned around in his hands were a bouquet of flowers. They were one of every color known. He gave them to Hermione. "Thank you very much" said Hermione. This stranger had on a full black suit like a tuxedo or something. He also had on a black hat and a Zorro mask. Hermione couldn't tell who it was. "So are you going to take off your mask so I can see your face?" asked Hermione. Her admirer shook his head yes. He stepped towards her until he was two feet away, and lightly kissed her on her lips. Hermione slowly took off his mask. "Oh my god, its you" said Hermione with an exasperated look. Then she blacked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Well obviously you know who the secret admirer is ^_ .This is the end of the chapter too. Please review ppllzz. Sorry I have not updated lately, finals and some other things. Ideas and comments are always welcomed. Like 112's song this story is getting "Hot and Wet". 


End file.
